Jane Eyre (Fairy Tail style!)
by Naluistruelove1996
Summary: 18 year old Lucy Heartfilia is the Jane Eyre of the country of Fiore. After graduating from Lowood School, Lucy becomes a governess to a little girl called Wendy (Adele) at Thornfield Hall. She meets the handsome and prideful master, Natsu Dragneel (Edward Rochester) whom she starts falling for like crazy. And to her surprise, he returns her feelings...
1. Chapter 1: Characters and Roles

**CHARACTERS AND ROLES:**

**Lucy Heartfilia** as _Jane Eyre_

**Natsu Dragneel **as _Mr Edward Rochester_

**Wendy Marvell** as _Adéle _

**Gray Fullbuster** as _St John Rivers _

**Juvia Lockser** as _Rosamund Oliver _

**Levy McGarden **as _Helen Burns _

**Makarov Dreyar **as _Dr Lloyd _

**Minerva Orland** as _Mrs Reed_

**Sherry Blendy** as _Georgiana Reed_

**Chelia Blendy** as _Eliza Reed_

**Droy **as _John Reed_

**Bisca Connell** as _Bessie _

**Alzack Connell **as _Robert, the coachman _

**Precht **as _Mr Brocklehurst _

**Mavis Vermillion** as _Miss Temple_

**Millianna** as _Miss Miller _

**Kagura Mikazuchi **as _Miss Scatcherd _

**Mrs Spetto** as _Mrs Fairfax_

**Jenny Realight** as _Blanche Ingram_

**Lisanna Strauss** as _Mary Ingram_

**Porlyusica** as _Lady Ingram_

**Cana Alberona** as _Grace Poole _

**Warren Rocko **as _Dick Mason_

**Macao Conbolt **as _Mr Briggs _

**Angel **as _Bertha Mason_

**Mirajane Strauss** as _Diana Rivers_

**Erza Scarlet **as _Mary Rivers _

**Hilda **as _Hannah, the housekeeper_

**Gildarts Clive **as _Uncle John Eyre of Madeira _

**Elfman Strauss ** as _John, Mr Rochester's servants_

**Evergreen **as_ Mary, John's wife  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Absence of a Sibling

**CHAPTER ONE: Absence of a Sibling**

Today's freezing winds and heavy rain has made our routinely afternoon walk impossible. I was both relieved and grateful for the resulting terrible weather, since I never liked long walks anyway, especially in the winter which I thought was absolutely unnecessary. I hated having to arrive back home when it was almost dark, my fingers and toes numb from the cold and then having to endure an hour's session of scolding from Bisca, the nursemaid. Whether it was waking up late in the mornings or hiding away from my aunt, Mrs Minerva Orland, I was always in for trouble and a magnet for disaster. Or so they say. I never knew what on earth it is that I do that displeased my aunt or Bisca, or my cousins, Sherry, Chelia and Droy.

_My name is Lucy Hearfilia and I am 10 years old. I have resided at Gateshead ever since I could remember, when my late uncle, Mrs Minerva Orland's husband and my mother's eldest brother, brought me here after the death of my parents, Jude and Layla Hearfilia. The said uncle passed away soon after that. On his deathbed, he made my aunt promise to bring me up and love and care for me as though I was her one of her own children. It was an unpredictable promise and frankly, I believed she never had the intention of treating me as vindictively as she always did. And like always, I was wrong. _

I believed my cousins did not like the idea of afternoon walks either because their quarrelling and crying always increased a volume than usual. Unlike me, they were always bundled as snug as a bug in expensive furs and leather and coats. I did not see why Sherry and Chelia disliked exercise so much, especially in winter where they did not have to return home with fingers and toes prickled by the cold as I did, but I could see why Droy did. He was such a gluttonous fool he could eat between meals significantly without being ill so he had become more obese over the years. Since he'd always disliked moving about and attempted at nothing to manage his weight, he liked to order me around. Droy, although fat and clumsy, was much stronger than I and was 4 years my elder.

Right now at the dinner table, I watched the servants bustling about and serving our meals. Scallops with tomato aspic. Aunt was sitting at her usual spot at the head of the table, all importance and fierceness, with Droy on her left. Thank God. If he was anywhere near me, I had no chance of escaping his clutches or his insulting remarks about my hair and my clothes. I sat on Aunt's right and beside me were Sherry and Chelia, arguing over a pretty new doll. They were clutching at each other's golden ringlets and howling and crying. I couldn't stand it any longer. I wish I could disappear and get away.

I didn't understand why siblings like my own cousins would argue so constantly and with so much passion. For an orphan such as myself who has no other family members – who might not be alive or who live in another part of Fiore – I am sad to admit I look at these three rambunctious youngsters who have a loving and surviving mother and a big warm house and riches and materialistic desires, and most importantly, each other, I envied them… They were lucky in ways I never would be.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ambiguous Rat, Which Is…

**CHAPTER TWO: The Ambiguous Rat, Which Is… **

I looked back down at the scallops drowning in tomato aspic. My eyes watered. Beside me, Sherry and Chelia slowly calmed down, hesitantly releasing each other's hair. Aunt had comforted them with the promise of a little puppy for Christmas.

"May I have a mongrel for Christmas, too, Mama?" asked Droy, his mouth so full of food that his spittle sprayed everywhere on the tablecloth.

"Of course, my love. What kind?" my Aunt cooed, looking at Droy with eyes full of love. It was no doubt Droy was her most beloved darling out of the three. At 14, he should have been at boarding school but his mother, who was convinced his health was delicate and required nourishing, had opted to bring him home for a month or two.

"A big, big Rottweiler! The biggest in the whole world, with teeth as sharp as knife!"

"What for, Droy? Wouldn't a puppy be enough? What is so appealing about a dog that can bite?" said Sherry, the eldest out of the three children, who at 16 has dropped out of school early due to lack of interest. Although she was spoiled, selfish and was rude to me, she was extremely popular with everybody because she was beautiful. Neither Chelia nor I could compete with her smooth fair skin or her good figure or her curly dark pink hair. She would have made a striking model in the Sorcerer Magazine.

"Those teeth are going to be useful. Haven't you heard: the servants have been trying to capture this filthy rat that's been running a-free in this house for almost 10 years, feeding on all our food! That dog can catch with its big sharp teeth and crush it so it wouldn't have to bother us any longer! That sourdough bread you're eating, Sherry, those holes… The rat must have been at it! It's been infected with its disease!" Droy said, at the same time sending me a nasty smirk in my direction.

Georgiana jumped out of her chair all of sudden that Aunt and Chelia dropped their forks onto the carpet. Panic-stricken squealing and sneezing filled the room along with attempts at fighting off imaginary rats. A couple of servants, Laki and Virgo, bustled hurriedly into the dining room and tried with their best to calm down their little mistress from her hysterics. Droy had doubled over onto the carpet with laughter, so hard he choked. Aunt Minerva leaned over and pounded Droy on the back a few times. I wished him to choke to death. Chelia was staring at all the commotion. Everyone was engaged in this hysterical scene in some way.

All except for me. I just kept on staring at the plate in front of me, trying hard not to burst like an overinflated balloon in front of all them. I hated them, need I explain more? At Gateshead, all I have been to these people was a useless piece of unwanted package that was accidentally delivered onto their doorstep. I was not welcome here... I am the "rat" Droy referred to: an ugly useless freeloader, a bloodsucking pest, an irritating parasite.

"Thank you for the food." I stood out of my seat silently and whether they heard me or not, it wasn't important. Brushing my blond hair back, I crept out of the dining hall and into the largest library-slash-sitting-room in the manor where I selected a book full of vivid pictures from the bookcase. I climbed on to the window-seat and drew the curtains, thankful that it was made out of thick velvet so that I was completely hidden.

The window-glass was chilly to the touch and the heavy shower outside had not yet ceased. I looked out into the grey, lonely November, watching the blustery storm whipping at the branches and the raindrops pouring down on the leafless garden. I thought of nothing but my lonely existence. Who knew what I was to face in ten, twenty years' time? Who I shall meet, where I will live afterwards, what jobs I shall take, whom I will... Fall in love with. Whatever it might be, I did not know. All I could do was _pray_.


End file.
